


where the sun seeped in

by mugiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, and are basically super cute, renhyuck, they hangout for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugiz/pseuds/mugiz
Summary: The brightest sun had just made its way and seeped into the gaps of Renjun’s ice-cold winter heart.And that sun, was none other than Lee Donghyuck.based off of the lyrics of nct dream's beautiful time, made me think of writing a cute hs au fic about the joys of youthful love
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. the afternoon sun

**Author's Note:**

> whew hi! its been long since i wrote my first completed ff so here is my second completed fic  
> this was started nearly two years ago which is crazy. but i somehow managed to finish the rest of it in 1 sitting (v rare for me)  
> i hope u enjoyed i love renhyuck so much uhh hope my writing has improved somewhat thx

At the end of the day, uniforms weren’t as crisp, students weren’t as hyper and school classrooms weren’t as a bad place to fall asleep anymore.

The soft summer breeze of that evening brushed against Huang Renjun’s face, blowing gently on his dark hair. Sitting by the window, the rustling of the leaves outside acted as a lullaby, easing him into a sweet daydream. The classroom was empty except for him and the thick prized sketchbook that he used as a pillow. All was tranquil, or so it seemed far away from the reality of consciousness. The only sound left to be heard was the steadily paced ticking of the clock. 

Lee Donghyuck did not expect to see a sleeping boy when he peered through the small windowpane of the classroom door, nor did he expect to interact with humans at 4 o’clock after school on the last day of the semester. And he  _ definitely _ did not expect to see Huang Renjun, the perfect art student who intimidated the fuck out of Donghyuck alone at an hour he should have been at a PC cafe instead of this dumb school.

Donghyuck had left his textbook mistakenly in class, leaving in a rush to get home. As expected, it was a Friday, the last day before the term break, and it was a common occurrence for students to flow out the school gates as soon as the first second of the school bell sounded. Donghyuck would have been one of those many students too if today had not just happened to be his unlucky day. Suddenly Donghyuck hated all high school kids, because all of them were luckier than him in that they could leave this hellhole a little bit sooner.

Donghyuck’s breath hitched as he hesitated to turn the door handle, afraid to wake up the boy who was asleep where the sun seeped in through the windows. It was a boy who he faintly recognized from his Art class: Huang Renjun. It was strange how surrounded by chalkboard dust in the air and the occasional fluttering of textbook pages due to the breeze, Huang Renjun was practically a modern-day prince version of Sleeping Beauty. But hey, that was an observation that anyone could’ve made, it wasn’t something subjective because Donghyuck didn’t have a crush on Huang Renjun. Who was he kidding, Donghyuck had a crush on everyone, but not it was because Renjun was a just a little (just a tiny bit) cute.

Donghyuck quietly stepped into the classroom, careful not to disturb the boy. This was hard, being loud was a personality trait of Donghyuck’s. Renjun’s eyes promptly fluttered open, making Donghyuck let out what was almost a squeak in surprise.

“Did I… wake you up?”

Renjun casually let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes, his hair flawlessly messy. He shook his head, “Not really. I should be getting out of here anyway.” He paused, “Besides, I’m hungry.”

Before Donghyuck knew, the words were already coming out of his mouth, “Is there any chance… you would, you would, want to go eat tteokbokki with me?” He slightly choked on the words. Here he was, asking a cute boy to go eat out with him. Lee Donghyuck, who had 0 experience with cute boys because his only friends were Mark and Jisung, both not being gay nor cute (okay, maybe Donghyuck had had a crush on both at some point, but definitely because of his teenage hormones and  _ not _ because they were at all cute).

This was it. It was time to accept his fate, Lee Donghyuck was going to fall at the hands of a cute boy. Lee Donghyuck was going to make, no had made, a fool out of himself asking a cute boy (one that he barely knew, mind you) on a kind-of date after school. And not just any cute boy, Huang Renjun, the perfect art student who intimidated the fuck out of him, Huang Renjun who he barely cared about up until 5 minutes ago.

What seemed like an eternity but was also a second of silence between them broke. Renjun shrugged, his bangs falling perfectly over his forehead, “Sure, I have nothing better to do. You paying?” He let out a quiet laugh, leaving Donghyuck a frozen blushing mess. His lips curled up into a faintly amused smile, or what Donghyuck thought was a smile.

Donghyuck hastily nodded, “Oh, yeah since I invited you anyway. I’ll pay. Of course, no big deal.” He was constantly regretting being the awkward mess that he was. Donghyuck was supposed to be mischievous and witty - the type that could talk back to anyone, even if they were the most stunning person alive. But right now, he was a mess. That was something he had to fix sooner or later if he ever wanted Huang Renjun to think he was cool.

“Got anything to grab before we go?” Renjun stood up as he slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up his sketchbook.

“Oh, right! Yeah, I do. Um... my textbook.” Flustered, Donghyuck scrambled to find it, going over to the usual desk where he sat at the back, happy to find his textbook in perfect condition neatly placed on the surface. Hastily, stuffing it into his backpack, Donghyuck glanced over at Renjun, who was yawning as he waited patiently.

Renjun grinned, “Let’s go Donghyuck- Donghyuck? That  _ is _ your name right?”

Donghyuck sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, “Yeah, yeah it is, sorry I just realized… um, I haven’t introduced myself. Lee Donghyuck at your service.” He said, barely holding back a giggle.

“No, it’s just… we haven’t exactly talked, you know? I apologize, I mean we are in the same class.” Renjun let out a hearty laugh. Oh shit. Donghyuck was falling, and he was falling hard. “Anyways… I wasn’t lying when I said I was hungry.”

Donghyuck pouted, “Sheesh! We’re going… we’re going! Someone’s a little impatient.”

Renjun shrugged, laughing as he sauntered out of the classroom, leaving Donghyuck to catch up to him.

A deep blush had already formed on Donghyuck’s sun-tanned cheeks. Why was he even blushing? They were just two normal teenage boys who barely knew each other going out for tteokbokki after class. Okay. One normal teenage boy, and a very unnormal stupidly gay boy who in the past (and frankly, still) would melt at the idea of hanging out with a normal teenage boy who he barely knew.

But before Donghyuck could hide the blush, Huang Renjun was already turning, walking backward as he faced Donghyuck, scanning the other’s scarlet face, as he let out the most beautiful sound known to mankind: the ringing laugh of a cute boy underneath the afternoon sun.


	2. the sun that seeped in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi glad u enjoyed chap 1 enough to continue reading... enjoy!

“You… don’t have a bike??”

“I thought we were gonna walk there!”

“You  _ walk _ to school?”

“My house is near. And in my defense, I didn’t know I was going to be-” Renjun waved his hands around at Donghyuck in exaggerated motions, “Eating out with someone I barely talk to at a place far enough you have to take a  _ bike _ to!”

They were standing in the bicycle parking area, where they had only begun to figure out the logistics of their journey for tteokbokki.

“Um so…” Donghyuck glanced down at his bike, his bike that just happened to have an extra seat on it.

Renjun laughed. There it was, that laugh again, “Why do you look so scared? I’m light as fuck! Get on the bike already!”

Donghyuck blushed. It wasn’t how heavy Renjun was that Donghyuck was scared of. It was the fact that Donghyuck had no idea if he was going to be able to ride his bike straight with  _ Huang Renjun _ behind him. Nonetheless, he got on the bike, gesturing for Renjun to hop on the back seat.

Renjun did as told. Before Hyuck knew it, he was close to passing out from pedaling up a hill. And maybe Huang Renjun was holding onto his waist for support. And maybe Huang Renjun’s light but sturdy grip on Donghyuck’s shirt had him wanting to pass out more than his lack of stamina and ability to pedal up a hill. And maybe Donghyuck, like a fool, let out the second fucking squeak of the day as he felt Renjun’s hand through the fabric of his shirt.

But Renjun was only doing so for support, right? The chances of him falling off the bike had been multiplied greatly now that they were riding up a slope. It wasn’t because Renjun was feeling incredibly flirty and wanted to shoot his shot, right? Because Renjun was starting to actually like Hyuck?

Wrong.

Truth be told, Huang Renjun was feeling incredibly flirty. It was like all his teenage boy hormones had appeared out of nowhere and complete maxed out then and there. As for the latter, as the seconds passed by, Renjun found himself being more and more enamored by the mysterious Lee Donghyuck (okay, not really, he was a completely open book). How could he not?

When Donghyuck had first asked Renjun to eat tteokbokki with him, Renjun was a little bit hesitant. Premonition told him that it would be a waste of time spending time eating something he could frankly, easily have on another day, with a boy that he had zero interest in up until that day. But when he saw Donghyuck act all flustered after Renjun had reminded him of the textbook that he was totally going to leave behind, it was like he had finally awoken to his senses after years of living as a romanceless emotionless vampire. Renjun. Had. Made. A boy. Flustered. So now he was fucking owning it. Renjun was going to make said boy flustered a thousand more times before their afternoon ended! That had somehow become his life mission and Renjun wasn’t going to be satisfied unless he lived up to it.

“Renjun, we’re here!” Donghyuck poked Renjun in the arm, waking him from the daze that he had found himself in, sitting on Donghyuck’s bike and reciting a very long internal monologue on his life mission to woo this boy, brought to him by the story-like breeze of a summer’s day.

“Huh? Oh, we’re here. Right. Let me get off your bike. Sorry.” For the first time in the afternoon, Renjun found himself acting weird, the spell had broken and what was left was the flustered blushing mess of a real Huang Renjun.

Donghyuck laughed, the sound was hard to describe, but it was like drops of sunlight had rained down on Renjun.

Recovering from his momentary embarrassment, Renjun lightly touched Donghyuck’s elbow, as if he was asking permission to hold Donghyuck by the arm.

Donghyuck had never been so aware of someone’s touch in the 18 years of his life, but he didn’t move. Donghyuck had just found out that Huang Renjun was the touchiest person on Earth if he wanted to be, and Donghyuck was the only person on Earth who would allow Huang Renjun to touch him affectionately after barely an hour of knowing him.

So as Renjun took Donghyuck by the elbow, they walked into the shop.

As they situated themselves, Renjun rested his chin on his palm, studying Donghyuck’s mole-spangled face and his windblown hair (a result of the trip there on bike), and his cute bear-like smile as he made gestures at the menu, telling the restaurant owner what they were ordering.

Renjun looked away as Donghyuck looked up from the menu and his eyes met Renjun’s. Donghyuck smiled, shy but oblivious to the fact that Renjun had been staring at him just a second earlier.

“Anything you wanna eat?”

“Just tteokbokki’s fine. You’re paying so you choose.” Renjun giggled.

“Right… of course I remember. You insisted on it saying you wouldn’t come if I didn’t. How could I forget.” Donghyuck smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

They were sweaty from the hot sunshine and rigorous biking, but the two didn’t care, both Renjun and Donghyuck were laughing among themselves, there was just something so funny about the situation. It was unlike both of them to do this, but the awkwardness had already faded and all that was left were two kids giggling with each other, their faces blood red and their eyes curling into crescents, unbeknownst to the other’s feelings.

“Wanna do this again some time?” Renjun asked, eyeing the food that was making its way to their table.

“Hmm.” Donghyuck murmured happily behind his smile, “I thought you wanted this to be a one-time thing. Using me and my bike to get food.” He joked, “But surprise surprise, Huang Renjun actually wants to be friends with me, biggest loser in senior year.”

Renjun rolled his eyes playfully as Donghyuck started spooning the tteokbokki into his own bowl, “Why would the great Huang Renjun want to befriend  _ you _ ?” ‘ _ The great Huang Renjun would want to kiss the living hell out of you _ ’ He thought to himself.

By then, Donghyuck had already started joyously munching on his tteokbokki, “Umhm jeh why wud de great Yenjun beyiend me”

“You have sauce on your mouth.” Renjun laughed. Take his index finger, he wiped it the tteokbokki sauce mustache off the top of Donghyuck’s upper lip.

Donghyuck flinched, his face turning crimson red.

The one brain cell in Renjun’s brain told him to lick the sauce that had just come from Donghyuck’s face, and being the strangely impulsive person he was, Renjun followed its command. Renjun laughed, his laugh ringing throughout the restaurant.

Donghyuck laughed, almost choking on the food in his mouth, “Growf, I mean gross!”

In that moment, Renjun had found an unlikely happiness in spending time with Lee Donghyuck. He smiled as he put a spoonful of tteokbokki into his mouth.

The brightest sun had just made its way and seeped into the gaps of Renjun’s ice-cold winter heart.

And that sun, was none other than Lee Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U THANK U THANK U FOR READING ik that was boring asf but ill work hard on writing better fics! now i will try to finish sum more fics that i have abandoned i appreciate all the comments n kudos (if there are any) :-) have a nice day


End file.
